


Brush Against Your Heart

by orphan_account



Series: Pitch Pearl Works [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Discussion of sex first chapter, Fenton has some kinks, Ghost Biology, Ghost Cores, I WILL MAKE GHOST CORE SEX INTERESTING DAMN IT, M/M, Pitch Pearl, They were always separate people, but explict content isn't until the second chapter, but like that history is never discussed so go nuts, gender discussions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A discussion of human biology shifts into a discussion of the more ghostly kind. Here, Fenton finds out about ghostly cores and their more fun uses between lovers. The only problem? It turns out ghost can't control themselves well when bonding, and Phantom's worried about hurting his way too human lover.This seems to be the end of the discussion, but let it be known, Fenton is nothing if not adaptable.(Or the one where core sex is the best-worst idea, Phantom underestimates his boyfriend's abilities, and Fenton is way too interested in trying to get his hand into Phantom's chest).





	Brush Against Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Man, I don't think I'm really into Pitch Pearl much anymore. Guess I'm out of it....  
> (Dream Trance updates Suave and The Awkward and kills me with Pitch Pearl tension)  
> Me: ........... (picks up old fics) Nvm I'm still trash
> 
> So, this doc has been done for.... forever tbh. It's been a good year maybe two. I've been waiting until inspiration for the second part hits me but ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. This one chapter is complete enough on its own. I'll post the second chapter with the actual core stuff when it's written. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, my dudes! Have fun :D

When Fenton found out that ghost cores were used for sex, the idea sort of flabbergasted him.

The ghost and the human had been conversing in one of their random talk about each other’s cultures. They wanted to know more about one another, and it only made sense that they learned more about their differing worlds. These sessions started when the two lived as supposed enemies, a way for Danny Fenton to stop these ghost attacks in the future, and Danny Phantom to understand why humans hated him so much other than on the basic speciest against ghost reasoning. Over time they evolved from drive to do better for those around them, to a drive to know one another. After they became lovers, the two continued their little conversations out of simple curiosity more than anything. The simple back and forth question and answer session nearly always resulted in a deeper appreciation of the other, cuddling, or even a bit of fun afterwards.

Today’s session revolved around biology.

It was early evening, the sun barely grazing the horizon line. Fenton hazily read through the assigned reading. It wasn’t as if the material was uninteresting… okay it was rather bland when reading in a textbook. Reading through a textbook about material he already knew made the experience even more dull. But, his teacher required them to take notes, so despite knowing biology like the back of his hands, he needed to go page by page, write down quotes, and the page numbers where said were located, and write them all down.

It was a very dreary experience to say the least. He couldn’t count how many times he tried to read the page only to find himself staring at a wall minutes later. If this had anything to do with astronomy, he wouldn’t mind writing down ten thousand pages of notes.

It wasn’t until an hour into his boredom did he feel a slight chill in his room. Before he could even blink, he felt two arms wrap themselves around his chest. Something nuzzled against his neck, as a tingly cool sensation curled around his hips.

Fenton rolled his eyes. “Did I say we could cuddle?” He said playfully, not the slightest bit mad. Leaning back against Phantom’s chest, he lifted the textbook above his head, “I have homework you know.”

“I see,” Phantom replied, as he became visible. He sounded bemused. “I suppose I should go then? Since I’m distracting you?”

“Nope! You’re here, and now your job is to be my pillow,” Fenton replied cheekily. He emphasized his point by tucking his arms closer to his body, ‘trapping’ Phantom’s arms in a hold, “Now you’re trapped with boring homework too.”

“The horror.” He felt Phantom peek over his shoulder. “What do you regard as boring today?”

“Biology.”

“Oh?”

“Human biology,” Fenton bemoaned, “Not even the cool stuff like those freaky fish under the ocean.”

Phantom huffed under his breath. “How strange. I, for one, find human biology fascinating.” One of his hands strayed away and somehow found their way underneath Danny’s shirt. Sweeping lightly right above his pants line, those soft, gloved fingers tickled his sensitive skin.

Fenton felt his face flush. “Stop that,” He grumbled. He could practically feel Phantom’s pout when he battled his hand away, “I still have homework. Besides, it’s not that type of biology.”

“Oh? Then, do tell,” Phantom purred, holding Fenton closer, as his tail wrapped tightly around his left leg, “what type is it?”

Everything went downhill from there.

Fenton started describing his homework to Phantom. Every function from the brain to lower intestines, the book covered every little organ with an extreme detail that no one except someone interested in these subjects as a career needed to know. Of course, the book pretty much skipped over the reproductive section, only briefly mentioning the male and female systems as an idea rather than the specifics. It didn’t even mention the possibility of intersex people, one of the many things Sam described to Danny in detail, but that’s what the school system got when they used a book a decade out of print.

“So the difference between your genders is due to reproductive abilities?” Phantom asked curiously. His fingers brushed near the images on the page. “That seems rather black and white.”

“Sexes actually,” Fenton corrected, “Even then that doesn’t really account for anyone. Gender is more of a self-perception. Girl, guy, non-binary, the works. That doesn’t really matter when it comes to sex…” Fenton frowned. “or at least, it’s not supposed to.”

Phantom hummed lowly. “Sounds complicated. For ghosts, gender isn’t particularly an issue. Most ghosts are simply non-descript blobs. Those that aren’t simply change their bodies to what they feel is them.” Phantom started tapping against the page, fingers circling the inked words. “I suppose the idea of physical manifestations being limited to true perception is odd to me.”

“Hold on,” Fenton muttered. What Phantom said sounded…odd. He shifted around to get a better look at his partner, “How do you tell between genders in the ghost zone?”

A small smile rose onto Phantom’s face. “Is it time for ghost biology?”

“Only fair.” Fenton matched his grin. Twisting around to fully get out of Phantom’s grip, much to the ghost’s disappointment, Fenton grabbed pillow from behind from behind his partner. Crossing his legs, he hugged the pillow close to his chest and looked up expectantly. Phantom looked amused at his antics, and Fenton smiled brighter. “Teach me, ghost biology master.”

Phantom arched an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t call myself a master,” he drawled, sounding clearly pleased at Fenton’s choice of words, “but I do know the basics. On the level I do know, ghosts are very simple.” To Fenton’s confusion, he pointed at his chest. “See, we don’t particularly have sexual reproductive systems. We may have genitals similar to living creatures, but only if we so choose.”

“Wait,” Fenton interrupted. He could feel the start of a flush rushing to his face, “Then… when you, uh, come…”

“It is not for reproduction no,” Phantom continued smoothly, seemingly not phased, “It’s a secondary means of pleasure, akin to the prostate. My equivalent to semen is ectoplasm.” A smirk twitched on his face. “That’s why I don’t let you give me blowjobs, Fenton.”

Fenton’s face blazed red, his ears turning pink. He held his face in his hands, and tried not to flush brighter at Phantom’s fond, if amused, chuckle. “It knew it was ectoplasm based,” he muttered between his fingers, “I mean, it glows, I just thought,” he groaned, and slapped his hands on the bed. “Okay, okay, if it’s not your dick, then how do ghosts reproduce?”

“Simple.” The tapping finger started circling his chest slowly. Phantom looked down at it as he spoke. “Every ghost has a core, and based on the relationship between the ghost and their partner, the core can either react violently, or in the case of reproduction, create a bond between mates.” He met Fenton’s gaze. The smirk from before was gone, replaced with an even expression. “I haven’t felt the bond myself, of course, nor have I experienced such a partnership, but from what I heard, the pleasure in the experience is unimaginable.”

He sounded off, Fenton thought. Not exactly wistful, but curious, wanting. There was something about his tone that made Fenton follow the path of Phantom’s fingers. He shivered and held the pillow closer to his body, trying to shake the arousal off.

“Well,” Fenton said slowly, gaze locked on Phantom’s hand. “I know I’m not a ghost, but could I-“

The hand stopped. “That wouldn’t be wise.”

Fenton looked back up with a frown. He was met with Phantom’s smile, to his confusion. “And why not?”

“Two reasons,” Phantom explained, “both having to do with your general safety -and no I’m not calling you delicate, Fenton. Trust me, I saw you take down a three story high ghost the other day, and I am very grateful every day I’m on your side of this conflict.” He paused, eyeing Fenton for a moment, before continuing slowly, “Core reproduction is intense.

“For one, I don’t know if I will be able to control the intangibility. In fact, I don’t know how much I would be able to control myself in general,” he looked away pointedly.  “I don’t know if I could forgive myself if I couldn’t concentrate enough to keep the intangibility in my chest up or, one of my powers hospitalized or, Ancients forbid, even killed you.” When Phantom looked back, Fenton felt his mouth dry. He looked so scared. He tried to hide it, but the true concern those green eyes made the danger feel real.

Fenton shifted on the bed. The air felt too heavy for something like this. “…Would there be any way to have added protection or something, to keep me safe?”

The smile Phantom gave almost made Fenton forget his question. It was amused, but incredibly fond, and it made Fenton’s heart flutter. “Don’t worry about it, love.” Fenton blinked at the rare pet name. He found himself flush against the ghost’s chest again, soft kisses peppering his neck. As he sighed into the kiss, he heard Phantom mutter, “I’m satisfied with what we have, happy even. There’s no need to risk yourself just for a bit of added fun.” The kisses trailed up to the back of his ear. Next thing, he knew, Fenton felt teeth nibbling at his earlobe, and a trailing hand found its way to his thigh. “I feel like we can have a bit of fun now.” The hand stopped, the teeth released, and Fenton had to hold back a whine. “Unless, of course, you want to go back to your homework.”

“Homework?” Fenton asked. He blinked, and sure enough, his biology textbook sat there patiently for him to return.

Ha. Like that was going to happen.

Fenton twisted around in Phantom’s hold. His hands slide smoothly down Phantom’s back, and he smirked at the ghost’s shiver. “I guess it can wait until later.” He leaned close to his ear, and whispered, “Now let me show you my biology.”

It was meant to be seductive. Phantom’s full out gut bursting laugh was a good alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> You know with the summary, you'd think there'd actually be, you know, more action. But nope. Banter. And fluff. Lot's of banter and fluff. 
> 
> (Shrugs into the void)
> 
> With that, tell me what you like! Tell me what you disliked! Tell me something weird. Scream about SU with me in the comments. All that jazz. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> See you next time~


End file.
